piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides/Gallery
These are all promotions for the fourth Pirates of the Caribbean film, On Stranger Tides. Images Posters Image:OST.jpg|''On Stranger Tides''' teaser poster Image:OST Banner1.jpg|Official banner for On Stranger Tides Image:OSTposter.jpg|''On Stranger Tides'' poster Image:OSTposter2.jpg|Jack Sparrow poster Image:Penelope_cruz_angelica_OST.jpg|Angelica poster Image:BarbossaOSTPoster.jpg|Hector Barbossa poster Image:POTC4 DomBusShltr Blackbeard RGB 1300410146.jpg|Blackbeard poster Image:MermaidP4Posters.jpg|Mermaids poster Image:Syrena_OSTposter.jpg|Syrena poster Image:Hr_Pirates_of_the_Caribbean_On_Stranger_Tides_38.jpg|Philip and Syrena poster Image:JackOSTIMAX3Dposter.jpg|IMAX 3D poster Image:Cleanversion-res.jpg Image:RussainOSTPoster.jpg|''Queen Anne's Revenge'' Russian poster pirates_4_poster_version_8a.jpg Promotional images Image:Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-4-Johnny-Depp-set-photo.jpg|Captain Jack is back (photo taken by Jerry Bruckheimer). Image:Jack QARsneak.jpg|Captain Jack (Johnny Depp) sets his eyes on a magical chalice which may unlock the secrets of the Fountain of Youth. Image:E6ea33a3.jpg|Captain Jack (Johnny Depp) attempts a quick getaway from yet another precarious situation in the Caribbean. Image:79ff99ac.jpg|Captain Jack (Johnny Depp), Angelica (Penélope Cruz), Blackbeard (Ian McShane) and their eerie crew land on an island where they hope to find the fabled Fountain of Youth. Image:Jack AngP4.jpg|Captain Jack (Johnny Depp) and Angelica (Penélope Cruz) make their watery way through the jungle in search of the Fountain of Youth. Image:Jack BritP4.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp) is literally dragged by Royal Guards through the entrance hall of St. James Palace in London for a forced audience with King George. Image:83fd7b3b.jpg|Captain Jack (Johnny Depp) escapes from the clutches of King George and his Royal Guards by leaping from carriage to carriage while they're still moving! Image:PromoJack Jungle.jpg|Johnny Depp Image:P4EW_JackBarbossa.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp) and his old nemesis Captain Barbossa (Geoffrey Rush) are thrown together by fate in the search for the Fountain of Youth. Image:Blackbeard.jpg|Blackbeard (Ian McShane) Image:PIRATES-OF-THE-CARIBBEAN-ON-STRANGER-TIDES-Blackbeard-IAN-McSHANE.jpg|Blackbeard (Ian McShane) at work on the dark arts in the sinister captain's cabin of the Queen Anne's Revenge. Image:Barbossawig.jpg|Now a privateer in service to the British crown, Hector Barbossa (Geoffrey Rush) is now incongrugously array in a fine naval uniform and adorned in a powdered wig as befits his new rank. Image:JackGibbsOSTPromo.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp) and Joshamee Gibbs’ (Kevin R. McNally) are unpleasantly surprised to find themselves at the gates of St. James' Palace rather than freedom as they exit a paddy wagon. Image:SyrenaPromo2.jpg|Astrid Bergès-Frisbey Image:PhilipPromo1.jpg|Sam Claflin Image:PhilenaOSTPromo.jpg|Young missionary Philip Swift (Sam Claflin) and enigmatic mermaid Syrena (Astrid Bergès-Frisbey) are mysteriously drawn to each other despite the fact that they should be natural enemies. Image:PhilenaPromo2.jpg|Astrid Bergès-Frisbey, Sam Claflin Image:SyrenaPromo1.jpg|Astrid Bergès-Frisbey Image:PhilenaPromo1.jpg|Sam Claflin, Astrid Bergès-Frisbey Image:QAR sailingPromo.jpg|Seemingly led by the skeletal figurehead, Blackbeard's sinister ship, the Queen Anne's Revenge, at ful sail on the open seas. Image:QARwidePromo.jpg|''Queen Anne's Revenge'' Image:QARCrewPromotional1.jpg|Kevin Senn (Queen Anne’s Revenge Pirate), Emerson “Malcolm” Tuitt (Queen Anne’s Revenge Pirate), Robbie Kay (Cabin Boy), Deobia Oparei (Gunner) Image:Jacklongboat.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp) finds himself on yet another tiny tropical island. Image:JackGibbspaddywagon.jpg|Captain Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp) reveals an escape plan to shipmate Joshamee Gibbs (Kevin R. McNally) in the back of a paddy wagon. Image:JackandBlackbeardcompass.jpg|The fearsome Blackbeard (Ian McShane) holds Captain Jack Sparrow’s (Johnny Depp) famous compass, as Queen Anne’s Revenge crew member Gahreng (Yuki Matsuzaki) awaits the outcome of the standoff. Image:JackBarbossatiedup.jpg|Imprisoned by the Spanish, Barbossa (Geoffrey Rush) tells Captain Jack Sparrow (Johnny Depp) the dramatic tale of how he lost his leg in an encounter with Blackbeard (Ian McShane). Videos Trailers and TV Spots Video:Jack Sparrow Comic-Con 2010 Greeting *Official*|''On Stranger Tides'' Comic-Con Announcement Video:Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Official Trailer|''On Stranger Tides'' Official Trailer Video:Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides: Extended Preview Spot|''On Stranger Tides'' Extended Super Bowl Spot Video:Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides Trailer 2 (2011) HD|''On Stranger Tides'' Official Trailer 2 Video:Die Trying TV Spot - On Stranger Tides|"Die Trying" TV Spot 1 Video:Die Trying 2 - On Stranger Tides|"Die Trying" TV Spot 2 Video:Live Forever TV Spot - On Stranger Tides|"Live Forever" TV Spot Video:Journey TV Spot - On Stranger Tides|"Journey" TV Spot Behind the scenes Video:"On Stranger Tides Revealed" - Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Pod #1|"On Stranger Tides Revealed" Featurette Video:From Disneyland to the Big Screen - An exclusive look at Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides|From Disneyland to the Big Screen Video:Pirates of the Caribbean 4 - First day of filming|First Day of Filming Video:Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides - Meet Jack|"Jack and Angelica" Featurette Video:"On Stranger Tides Special Look" Featurette|''On Stranger Tides'' Special Look Video:POTC: OST On-set Footage|''On Stranger Tides'' On-set footage Clips Video:Pirates of the Caribbean - On Stranger Tides Palace Escape Clip HD|"Palace Escape" Clip Video:Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Sneak Peek!|''On Stranger Tides'' Disney Channel sneak peek Video:'The Mutiny' - On Stranger Tides|"The Mutiny" Clip Video:Kings Men - On Stranger Tides|"King's Men" Clip